The present invention relates to compressing data in a stream of video data, including data representing video still images.
Modern signal processing is generally highly data intensive. As such, methods of compressing the data are an important part of processing data. For example, video signals such as still video images are frequently encoded and decoded using the JPEG standard, which includes a data compression step.
There are different methods for compressing the data and still images. For example, in JPEG processing of still images, entropy compression is commonly used. One form of entropy compression that is frequently used in JPEG processing is Huffman compression. Another form of entropy compression that is commonly used in JPEG processing is arithmetic compression.
These methods of compressing data in a video data stream are computationally complex, and can require a great deal of processing power. Further, they can require complex hardware and software to implement. Further, Huffman compression and arithmetic compression are not necessary for every application. For example, in a software developer's kit, it is not always appropriate or preferable to use these complex forms of data compression.
Accordingly, new and simpler forms of data compressions for video data streams are needed.